


You're a Blessing and a Curse, my Love

by maisymousebabey



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But dark is sad, Dark and Wil are married, Darkstache - Freeform, Fluff, I love being productive, I was supposed to be working on my other fic but I wrote this instead, M/M, Marriage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisymousebabey/pseuds/maisymousebabey
Summary: Dark reflects over his relationship with his husband. The man which all three parts of the entity were deeply in love with. He thinks over his feelings for Wilford, sometimes wondering if he deserves the man after everything that happened.---AKA, Dark loves his husband but he feels like garbage.





	You're a Blessing and a Curse, my Love

Dark sighed, the sound slipping past his chapped lips as he stared down at his ring finger, admiring the golden band on it. It was decorated with a pink jewel, that stood out so brightly compared to the rest of the Entity’s monochromatic appearance. Just the sight of the somewhat gaudy jewellery standing out against his grey skin was enough to settle Dark, helping him relax as happy memories drifted through his mind, making both blue and red souls inside of him hum with peace at the memories of their wedding. 

The faint memory of smiling faces, freshly picked flowers standing proudly on display, despite knowing they’d rot by the end of the week. 

Dark let his eyes slip shut, his lips twitching into a small smile as he recalled the familiar sensation of his husband’s pink moustache lightly tickling his top lip whenever they kissed. 

All parts of Dark, the amalgamation of a man so bent on revenge adored Wilford in one way or another. While the two souls that made up his conscious were very dearly in love with their old friend, the darkness that gave them all power had a soft spot for the deranged man. It was strange, really. Dark thought to himself as he let his eyes slip open, glancing around at the paperwork that decorated his desk. 

He picked up his pen, which had previously been discarded by the creature due to his brief fixation on his wedding ring, before going back to skimming over the pages that’d been presented to him earlier in the day. While yes, Dark didn’t mind his work, doing paper work like this bought him a sense of comfort. It was familiar to the blue soul inside of his mind. Filling out page after page of documents was even relaxing at times, it seemed to bring some semblance of order to his daily life, but today he found himself distracted, going over and glancing at the framed photograph of Wilford that sat upon his desk. 

The entity wasn’t sure why, but today he was distracted with his mind and separate thoughts all focusing on his husband, his lover. Thoughts trailed off, spiralling into a vague memory of when the two had reunited. It’d been at a club that Dark had been tracking William down to the best of his ability. Though when the two met again, among the flashing lights and heavy crowd, they didn’t quite recognise each other. They were the same, but different. 

Even among the bright lights of the club, Wil was easily the most colourful thing there. Bursting with a deranged energy which was only encouraged by the crowd and the journalists own insanity. 

Ever since the moustached man re-entered his life, if you could even call it that, Dark had been able to relax. He was able to let go of his vengeful motives every now and again, even if it was just for a fleeting hour that he’d be able to spend in Wil’s loving company. He counted Wil’s presence a blessing in disguise. Wilford was a dangerous man; there was no doubt that he was a killer. But behind the insanity in his eyes, was a warm and caring expression. A man with an innocence that protected him, yet harmed him. 

And Dark was deeply in love with this wreck of a man. He’d follow him, well, likely lead him to the end of the world. 

Ever since the blue soul’s teenage years, he’d been struck with a strong unrequited love towards Wil. The red soul had shared a loving affair with this man. 

While Wil wasn’t exactly himself anymore, he was still the same in certain aspects. 

But there was no denying that the man the fused entity loved was a killer. 

The trail of thoughts and memories had left Dark distracted, so swarmed by nostalgia he didn’t notice the time slowly ticking by. The grandfather clock that sat in the right corner of his office, the pendulum slowly swung from side to side. It wasn’t quite on time, seeing as no one had bothered to fix up the handles after Dark had caught the Jim’s and Bim messing with it. 

The pendulum swung once again and the clock let out a bong. Signalling an hour had passed. Though in the case of this clock, it was five minutes early. 

The sound snapped Dark out of his thoughts, making him glance over at the clock. He saw himself in the glass, the faint reflection showed his tired expression. The bags that had formed under his eyes never left, seeming like they were carved into his face. They only added to his depressing appearance. 

Trying his best to prevent himself drifting off into another chain of thoughts, he glanced at the clock itself. Dark noted that the time shown on the clock was 5 pm, meaning it was 4:55 pm. “I should really get that fixed..” 

“Get what fixed?” A cheerful voice filled the room as the door was pushed wide open. Dark let out a small gasp, dropping the pen he had been holding to his desk as he looked over at the door. The weak little sound of surprise was replaced by a sigh of relief when he realised the intruder was none other then Wilford, the man who’d be occupying his mind all day long.

“Wilford.” Dark nodded, letting out a small hum as he watched the moustached man kick the door shut behind him. “Come on Darkipoo, there’s no need to be so formal with me!” The entity rolled his eyes at the nickname, though it never failed to lighten his grey cheeks with a red blush the same shade as the red which occupied half of his glitching aura. Wilford cracked a grin as he made his way over to Dark’s desk, the military boots the man always wore left a stomping sound with each step, accompanied by the ticking sound of his broken clock. 

Dark glanced back down at his paper work, though not soon after he did, he felt Wilford’s hands on his broad shoulders, starting to gently rub them. He sighed, relaxing at his husbands touch, which pushed away some of the dull ache and constant stiffness that the walking corpse carried. “Wil..” Dark mumbled softly as he glanced up, catching sight of the loving expression on the madman’s face. “Hush Love, just relax. You’ve been working all day again, haven’t you?” Dark nodded, letting out a happy sigh as Wilford gently rubbed his shoulders. Though, once he felt Wil’s ring brush against his shoulder, he glanced over. Frowning when he saw that Wil’s hands were in fact, soaked in blood, which was getting into his suit, leaving deep red stains in the grey fabric. 

“...Wil.” 

“Hm? What is it, poppet?” Wil responded as he cocked his head to the side, grinning uncontrollably. 

“You’re getting blood on my suit.” 

“Am I? I didn’t notice.” The madman hummed happily, continuing to rub Dark’s shoulders, smearing fresh blood into the grey suit the entity wore. Dark was too tired to protest, after all, he could just get the suit cleaned. It wasn’t the end of the world. “..You’re lucky I love you.” Dark spoke as he slumped in his desk chair, relaxing as much as he could. 

Wil’s grin softened, the cheeky expression shifting to a loving look as he leaned down, whispering into Dark’s ear. “I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as my lover,” The man then placed a soft kiss to his cheek, making the hairs of his pink moustache tickle against Dark’s grey skin, though it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. “I wake up every morning, feeling so wonderful because I woke up next to the love of my life,” Wilford continued to speak, while starting to pepper the left side of Dark’s face with quick kisses to his cold skin until Dark was squirming slightly, something he’d deny for all eternity. “And I love knowing that we’ll be together forever, because I know I’d never leave your side.” 

A pang of guilt hit Dark right in the chest as Wilford spoke. His husband was in fact delusional. If he was to recover his memory of who the two of them really were, there was no doubt in Dark’s shared mind that Wil would leave them. Sometimes guilt was all he ever felt, over not being able to help his close friend. Dark felt guilty for being happy that Wil was still with him to this day.

Wilford was a blessing, bringing happiness and comfort, excitement and a reason to get out of bed in the morning. 

But at the same time he felt like a curse, his very existence sending a crushing guilt through Dark’s mind. He was dangerous. Impulsive. Delusional. 

Yet Dark loved him all the same. 

The entity turned his head, reaching up one of his cold hands, cupping one of Wil’s cheeks. The two stared for a while, drowning in each others eyes before Dark moved, pulling his husband into a soft kiss. 

Wil’s lips tasted like a strange, yet satisfying mix of a metallic taste along with a sickeningly sweet one. The metallic taste made Dark cringe slightly, knowing all too well that it was blood. But.. He didn’t pull away. He wouldn’t. 

Instead he let his eyes slip shut as he pressed himself closer, craving a deeper kiss. Which was what he received. 

The two pulled apart after what felt like hours, both letting out pleased hums as the couple rested their foreheads together. An unspoken ‘I love you’, hung in the air. Though neither party had to speak to acknowledge it. 

Dark sighed softly, as Wilford held him close, enjoying the warmth of his husband’s body, so contrasting to his own coldness. He let himself relax, pushing guilt and fear away, just focusing on the peaceful moment the two were sharing. Letting worries slip far away and out of reach as Wilford leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you wanna see more of my content, feel free to check out my other works, or follow me on tumblr at @maisymousebabey


End file.
